AmigosRivaisAmantes
by Sah.Peka-senpai e Konan-sama
Summary: Você conhece realmente seus melhores amigos?Sabe o que eles são realmente capazes de fazer para viver o amor? Konan descobriu isso, logo após um revira-volta em sua vida.


-_ Já sei o que havia de vir, Apenas não queria abrir os olhos para isso.-_

Era mais de meia-noite, quando se adentraram no bar... Caminharam pela noite sem estrelas, mas a lua iluminava o caminho. Dois vultos cobertos por grossas capas de veludo preto e com capuz, se dirigiam ao fundo do bar e se sentaram. Um deles se mexeu incomodado. E pouco tempo depois um terceiro vulto entrou no bar, todos a volta os olhavam com muita curiosidade... E o terceiro vulto sentou na mesma mesa que os outro dois.

... Olá Madara. Que você quer de mim?

O vulto que atendeu pelo nome de Madara se virou e por baixo do grosso capuz encaram o vulto que estava quieto...

**Madara**: Eu disse que não era para trazer acompanhante Nagato...

O vulto que estava sendo encarado se mexeu mais ainda incomodado... Realmente não desejava estar ali, e muito menos participar da conversa... O de nome Nagato Pein Retirou o capuz, mostrado suas feições frias... Tinha diversos piercing espalhado pelo rosto, cabelos Alaranjados e olhos acinzentados... Fruto de Kekkei genkai o Rinnegan... Elevou um pouco a voz...

**Pein**:Não tem problemas, eu confio na Konan.... -Madara não se convenceu e mandou tirar o capuz..-

o vulto começa a tirar o capuz... Tal como o capuz era negro.... a moça era branca.... causando um contraste magnífico, deixando-a mais bela... e então surge uma moça de cabelos e olhos azuis, com uma bela rosa feita de origame presa ao coque que lhe enfeitava a cabeça. Ao retirar completamente o capuz, Olha fixamente para Madara.

**Madara:** Muito bem... Vejo que é de confiança... Mais terá que prometer que não falará para ninguém...

A moça balança a cabeça.... afirmando...

**Madara:** Eu vim transferir o título de Lider para você... estão atraz de mim... e você é o mais indicado para levar essa organização, ao objetivo dela.

Pein confirma com a cabeça e sem aviso, Madara volta a colocar o capuz e vai em direção à porta, acompanhado de Konan e Pein...

**Madara:** Quando eu for o momento, eu falarei as regras. Adeus, nos encontaremos amanhã de noite num barzinho em outra cidade perto daqui. –e desapareceu-

Konan e Pein voltaram a caminhar pela estrada que tinham vindo, em direção aos alojamentos que alugaram para passar a noite... a Lua tornava o rosto de Konan, mais branco... deixando-a igual a neve.... a brisa noturna batia em seu rosto... fazendo os cabelos esvoaçar para traz... Pein a olhava, quando jovem nunca imaginou que ela se tornaria a bela mulher que tinha os seu lado agora...

Mais Konan nem reparava que Nagato, estava a olhando... Estava lembrando de quando eram crianças...

lembrava das brincadeiras... os treinos... As conversas... e isso a deixava feliz... Agradecia a cada dia de ter ao seu lado a pessoa que mais confiava... que nunca iria a magoar... pensava no Pein jovem... sempre foi carinhoso com ela... e ela nunca tinha imaginado... que ele iria se formar e tornar-se lindo,como agora. Mas a mesma briza que trazia uma sensação tão boa, lhe trazia preucupações tbm...

Agora que Pein tinha se tornado lider, mais do que nunca ele estaria se preucupando em Poder e Objetivos... E não haveria mais a minima chance dela o ajudar para redescobrir os próprios sentimentos... e Konan sabia o por que... o titulo de lider não foi entregue para ele, por causa da sua força.... e sim por falta de opção... Madara poderia entregar o título para qualquer um...e foi sorte Pein ser elegido.

Konan quase bate a cara na parede... os pensamentos não a deixara prestar a atenção no caminho... E com muita vergonha se despediu de Pein e entrou no seu quarto.

Ao contrario que, fora do quarto fosse frio e escuro dentro dele... As cores eram alegres... e assim parecia que estava quente e aconchegante. E parecia esquisito mais tinha sido Konan que escolheu o quarto... Konan se jogou na cama e espreguiçou-se... Nunca tinha estado tão feliz como este dia... Antes de se encontrarem com Madara, ela estava treinando, como de costume...-

_Tinha sido um dia de muito sol, e Konan estava descalça e com a roupa que usa por debaixo do sobre tudo..._

_Estava chutando um tronco de arvore, ganhando resisitencia, mais ao invéz do objetivo... estava é cortando-lhes os pés, mais não estava realmente ligando para queria estar preparada, para qualquer que fosse sua missão._

_E então os olhos de Pein a observava, escondido. Olhando os movimentos graciosos que ela fazia. Não sabia ao certo o que ele estava pensando... Foi quando Konan parou de acertar o tronco e olhou para os lados, e percebeu a ponta da capa de Pein... e então o chamou. Este foi até lá e um fino sorriso apareceu em seus lábios..._

_**Pein**: Agora terá que treinar corpo a corpo...._

_Então os dois treinaram, após muitos papéis... explosões e shurikens. O treino foi interrompido para poderem se preparar, para a noite... Então Konan ficou pra traz, para poder cuidar do seus ferimentos. Pein a olhou e se aproximou dela... Ele esteve tão perto... Se ele olhasse dentro dos olhos de Konan, poderia ver o brilho de felicidade... Mas ou invéz disso, ele começou a tratar os ferimentos dela..._

_**Pein:** Pronto Konan... Já está curada... –com um beijo no ultimo curativo levandou-se e ajudou Konan se por de pé...-_

Boom, eu já havia começado a postar esse fic, mas ai eu abandonei sem querer... Mas voltando a Ativa e é para valer! Um capítulo por semana... Talvez dois. Espero que gostem e Mandem Reviews, fará uma autora muito feliz!


End file.
